Inductive charging using wireless charging coils is a desirable way to charge peripheral devices. However, computing devices, such as tablets, are becoming smaller and thinner. When there is a need to charge accessories from the main device it may be difficult to incorporate conventional wireless charging coils into the design of a smaller, thinner computing device.